LEGO Amazing Fantasy: Chronicles of Spider-Man
LEGO Amazing Fantasy: Chronicles of Spider-Man is a stop motion brick film series created by Max Carroll and is set in the LEGO Marvel Chronicles Universe. Heavily based on the Stan Lee/Steve Ditko run of The Amazing Spider-Man, as well as taking inspiration from The Spectacular Spider-Man, Ultimate Spider-Man, the Marvel Cinematic Universe, and Marvel's Spider-Man, the series serves as a retelling of Spider-Man's early years, starting in his high school freshman year and concluding in his senior year. Characters Featured character(s) * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) Supporting characters * Aunt May * Uncle Ben * J. Jonah Jameson * Betty Brant * Joseph Robertson * Flash Thompson * Liz Allen * Mattie Franklin * The Human Torch (Johnny Storm) * Daredevil (Matt Murdock) Antagonists * The Green Goblin (Norman Osborn) * Doctor Octopus (Otto Octavius) * The Lizard (Curt Connors) * The Jackal (Miles Warren) * Electro (Max Dillon) * Mysterio (Quentin Beck) * The Vulture (Adrian Toomes) * The Sandman (Flint Marko) * The Chameleon (Dimitra Smerdyakov) * Clash (Clayton Cole) * The Tinkerer (Phineas Mason) * The Scorcher (Steven Hudak) * Kraven the Hunter (Sergei Kravinoff) * The Scorpion (Mac Gargan) * Silvermane (Silvo Manfredi) * Blackie Drago * Spencer Smythe * Alistair Smythe * Spider-Slayers ** Spider-Slayer MK I ** Spider-Slayer MK II * Molten Man (Mark Raxton) * Doctor Doom (Victor von Doom) * The Cat (Walter Hardy) Episodes Season 1: Fighting Crime, Spinning Webs * 1. Origin Stories ''(1): After attending a scientific demonstration at OsCorp Industries, high school freshman Peter Parker is bitten by a genetically-modified spider. After overcoming a wave of nausea, the teenager manages to make it outside, where he discovers that he has gained fantastical, spider-like powers. * 2. ''Change (2): After witnessing an ad in the paper promoting a talent television show, Peter decides to cash in on his newfound powers. Creating a set of mechanical web-shooters and donning a makeshift costume, Peter enters into the television show. After the show, he is approached by a wrestling manager, who requests he come to his ring, offering a handsome salary as a reward. * 3. Destiny ''(3): Peter enters into the match in order to collect his 3 grand. However, before the match starts, Peter and the manager from before witness a criminal running down the hallway. At the insistence of the manager, Peter allows him to get away. Peter then goes on to fight, and beat, Crusher Hogan. * 4. ''The Facts of Life ''(4): After the match, Peter returns home with his money, only to find a squad car in front of his house. After asking the officers about what happened, Peter is informed that his Uncle Ben had been shot and murdered, and that the man who did it had been chased to an abandoned apartment building in the lower east side of Queens. Seeking revenge, Peter dons his costume and hunts the criminal down, only to learn that it was the crook he failed to stop earlier. * 5. ''Big-Time Super Hero: After vowing to use his powers to protect his fellow men, Peter takes to the streets as Spider-Man, fighting crime and spinning webs against those who would commit injustice and evil. Meanwhile, disgruntled inventor Adrian Toomes takes to the skies as the Vulture, going on a crime spree to steal various pieces of technology from Stark Industries to sell to the highest bidder, and Spider-Man is the only thing standing in his way. * 6. Cethlopodic Relationship: Norman Osborn, CEO of OsCorp, fires scientist Otto Octavius for his failure to prove the existence of the Fifth Force. Octavius, in turn, performs an experiment which causes an explosion in his laboratory. Awakening in a hospital, Octavius finds that his mechanical arm apparatus has been fused to his body. Becoming corrupt, Octavius goes on a revenge vendetta against Norman Osborn as the feared Doctor Octopus, with Spider-Man being his only obstacle. * 7. Doomsday: Spider-Man grabs the attention of Latveria's dictator Victor von Doom, otherwise known as Doctor Doom, who seeks to make the wall-crawler his protege. However, when Spider-Man refuses the offer, Doom vows revenge, accidentally kidnapping Flash Thompson, who had been dressed as Spider-Man at the time. Now, Spider-Man must go up against one of the most feared villains in the entire world in order to save his tormentor. * 8. Sandstorm: While on the run from the authorities, petty criminal William Baker accidentally becomes trapped in a particle accelerator which turns him into living sand. Going on a crime spree, along with besting the Human Torch, Spider-Man is the only thing that can put an end to the Sandman's crime spree. * 9. Heatwave: From the ruins of the OsCorp lab that once was operated by Otto Octavius, career criminal Steven Hudak steals a suit of armor from one of the vaults, which also possesses pyroclastic projectors, he takes to the streets as the villain Scorcher, forcing Spider-Man to come in and turn up the heat on this new villain. * 10. Thrill of the Hunt: After being contacted by the Chameleon, the first real super-villain that Spider-Man ever fought, Russian game hunter and reality TV show host Kraven the Hunter comes to America to hunt Spider-Man, albeit begrudgingly. But when rivalry brews between the villain and villainess, Spider-Man is caught in the middle. * 11. Mississippiensis: Peter and his friends are ready to relax on Spring Break when news breaks all the way from Florida that a gigantic, bi-pedal lizard has been spotted rampaging across the everglades. Seeing this as a way to boost sales of his paper, Jameson sends Peter and Betty Brant to cover the story in Florida, while Peter investigates the matter as Spider-Man. However, Spider-Man soon discovers a more tragic truth behind the Lizard that most people do not see. * 12. Spiderwick: After awakening in the hospital following Otto Octavius' accident at OsCorp, Norman Osborn awakens from his coma, seemingly rejuvenated from the ordeal. However, as a result of being exposed to the unstable performance-enhancers during the explosion, Norman's strength, speed, and intelligence have been greatly increased at the cost of his sanity. Driven beyond the brink of common sense, Osborn becomes a masked criminal, the Green Goblin, and attempts to take over the criminal underworld, leading him into direct conflict with Spider-Man in this awesome Season finale. Season 2: Underworld Uprising *1. Clash Payment: After coming across a prototype of the Scorcher pyroclastic projectiles while exploring the ruins of Otto Octavius' lab at OsCorp, Clayton Cole, an Honor Roll student and classmate of Peter Parker, repurposes the weapons in order to fire out sonic booms. Intending to become a super-hero, Clayton takes on the name Clash and begins a crime-fighting crusade. However, while stopping a bank robbery, Clash accidentally causes extensive collateral damage, causing Spider-Man to intervene, believing Clash to be another super-villain. *2. Smoke and Mirrors: A new, enigmatic criminal is in town, and his name be thy... Mysterio! As the fishbowl-headed criminal seeks to steal technology from all over New York City, he attracts the attention of Spider-Man, whom had been following his crime-spree. But during their first confrontation atop the Brooklyn Bridge, Spider-Man is bested by Mysterio's virtual-reality technology and is thrown off. It's up to Spidey to uncover the truth behind this so-called "hero" and bring him to justice once and for all. *3. Carrion ''(1): A potent virus, dubbed ''Carrion by the media, has been spreading across New York, leaving it's victims in a state of "living decay". When one of his classmates is stricken with the virus, Peter investigates as Spider-Man. However, in the midst of the investigation, he comes face to face with a grotesque, hairy creature known as "the Jackal" stealing from a CDC laboratory in lower Manhattan. After being defeated by the Jackal, Spider-Man discovers that the villain is really his biology teacher Miles Warren, and that he intends to spread the Carrion Virus further into the city until it engulfs all of Manhattan. *4. Cackle of the Jackal ''(2): After breaking free of his bonds, Spider-Man and the Jackal ensue a vicious brawl. However, the Jackal unleashes his trump card against Spider-Man; a Miles Warren-clone mutated by the Carrion Virus. Now, pitted against both Carrion and the Jackal, with only minutes to spare until the virus is unleashed into the sewer system, Spider-Man must make the ultimate choice between saving or fighting, or die trying to do both. *5. ''The Catalyst: The Homecoming dance is here, and so is Peter's blind date with Mattie Franklin. In the wake of Spidey's fight with the Jackal, Peter is still shaken up by the ordeal of having narrowly saved Manhattan from the release of the Carrion Virus. Meanwhile, the Green Goblin returns to exact his vendetta against Silvermane, crashing one of his fundraiser parties in order to take over his empire. This may be Spider-Man's only chance of clearing his name from the charges committed against him by the villain in the first place, but he'll have to protect Silvermane to do so. *6. Trippin' Out: Peter Parker is having a bad day. From getting the cold shoulder from Mattie due to Peter's sudden disappearance at the Homecoming dance when he had to go save Silvermane from the Green Goblin, to not being able to sell the pictures he got of the battle due to the fact that Frederick Foswell saw Spider-Man but not Peter Parker, ol' Pete seems to be down in the dumps. Meanwhile, a psychiatrist, Professor Ludwig, appears to Jameson and explains to him that Spider-Man's psyche is on the verge of breaking down because of his double identity. This is seemingly further supported when Spider-Man battles visions of his old enemies, like Doc Ock, Kraven the Hunter, and the Lizard. Spider-Man, seeing no other alternative, goes to Ludwig for help before the hero goes crazy. But the whole thing proves to be a scam when Ludwig reveals himself to be Mysterio, and he then traps Spider-Man inside a hallucination in effort to get Spider-Man to take his mask off. Now, it's a battle, not necessarily between good and evil, but along the blurring line between reality and insanity for Spider-Man. *7. The Magnificent Six ''(1): A breakout at the Vault, a maximum security prison for super-villains, results in Doctor Octopus, Mysterio, Kraven the Hunter, Electro, Sandman, and the Vulture escaping captivity. *8. ''The Sinister Six ''(2): *9. ''The Fan-Club ''(1): Upon learning of a Spider-Man Fan-Club meeting being hosted by Flash Thompson, Peter decides to make an actual appearance as Spider-Man. But unbeknownst to anyone, the Green Goblin has his sights set on the Fan-Club meeting in order to use it as a way to discredit Spider-Man. And as if things couldn't get any more complicated enough, Spider-Man gets unexpected aid from none other than... the Human Torch! *10. ''Run and Hide ''(2): After chickening out of the battle with the Green Goblin at the last second to take care of Aunt May, Spider-Man is defamed all over New York City, what with J. Jonah Jameson calling the hero a coward. Disheartened, Peter decides to temporarily quit as Spider-Man until this whole fiasco blows over. But he will have to make a daring choice when the sinister Sandman returns to exact revenge on Spidey, defeating the combined might of both the Human Torch ''and Daredevil in the process! *11. The Spider Strikes Back ''(3): As Sandman and the Enforcers continue their crime spree across New York, Spider-Man must make the choice to come back and set things right. Meanwhile, Peter Parker is being followed by a mysterious and unidentifiable figure for whatever reason... *12. ''Where is Thy Sting ''(4): As Peter Parker picks up on Gargan, whom he believes to be a pedophile, he soon discovers that he works for J. Jonah Jameson at ''The Daily Bugle, trying to figure out how he gets his pictures of Spider-Man. Jameson then declares a change-in-pace and has OsCorp's former head of Cross-Species Genetics, Farley Stilwell, turn Gargan into a super-soldier capable of destroying Spider-Man dubbed "the Scorpion" after the natural predators of spiders. This soon leads to a vicious, all-out brawl between Spider-Man and the Scorpion that extends from Midtown High to the Bugle and all the way back to Stilwell's lab at OsCorp in this epic Season finale. Season 3: Graduation * 1. Big ''(1): * 2. ''Reinforcement ''(2): * 3. ''Occupational Rights ''(3): * 4. ''Bug Wars: Abner Jenkins, a master thief specializing in high-rise bank robberies, is given a seemingly impossible assignment to steal a pocket amount of vibranium from an experimental government facility. To get around the immense challenge against him, he turns to the aid of criminal engineer Phineas Mason, also known as the Tinkerer. The Tinkerer constructs Jenkins a specialized stealth suit capable of getting the job done. Dubbing himself "the Beetle", * 5. The Throne ''(1): * 6. ''The King ''(2): * 7. ''Calculations ''(1): * 8. ''Malfunction ''(2): * 9. ''Cerimonial Congression: Graduation day is here * 10. Illness ''(1): Aunt May collapses in her household and is rushed to the hospital by her friend Marla Madison. After Peter races to see his aunt after a night on the town as Spider-Man, he, Marla, and Mattie soon learn that Aunt May has a heart condition that might not allow her to live for too much longer. Spider-Man soon learns that Curt Connors is in town, having moved to New York with his family, and seeks his aid. Connors informs Spider-Man that the only thing that might save his aunt is a miracle drug known as ISO-8. But as Connors places in an order for it, the cargo containing it is stolen by henchmen working for "the Master Planner"... * 11. ''Rampage ''(2): Upon learning that the Master Planner's henchmen have stolen the samples of ISO-8 needed for his aunt, Spider-Man attacks various criminals all over New York in an attempt to find out the identity of the Master Planner. But while Spider-Man seethes, the Master Planner schemes. He sends a burglar only known as "the Cat" to retrieve a necessary amulet for his ow purposes. But while Spider-Man stops the Cat before he can get away, he also learns the location of the Master Planner's hideout after following some of his henchmen to their base, but what Spidey finds won't be expected... * 12. ''Hero's Destiny ''(3): After Doctor Octopus flees the scene of the battle, Spider-Man is left in his underwater laboratory, pinned under heavy rubble, with only a small amount of the ISO-8 left in the laboratory. Now, with all odds against him, Spider-Man must find the strength within himself in order to lift off the debris and get the ISO-8 to his ailing aunt before she dies. Trivia * In this series, the Chameleon is female. ** On that same note, Kraven the Hunter, in the series, seems more concerned with settling his old rivalry with the Chameleon than hunting Spider-Man. * There are multiple easter eggs and references to the Cartoon Network television show ''The Powerpuff Girls, which Carroll has stated to be one of his all time favorite cartoons. ** Each of the Enforcers' character designs are inspired by the Gangreen Gang. *** Montana's design is partially based on the design of Ace. *** Fancy Dan is loosely based on Li'l Arturo. *** Ox is based partially on Big Billy. ** The name of Peter's second science professor after Warren's disappearance is named Prof. U, an obvious nod to Professor Utonium, the creator of the Powerpuff Girls. ** Peter's obnoxious neighbors, Candi, Mandi, and Brandi, are based, appearance-wise, on each of the Powerpuff Girls; *** Brandi is based on Blossom. *** Candi is based on Bubbles. *** Mandi is based on Buttercup. * The Cat, the burglar hired by the Master Planner to steal ISO-8, is revealed to be Walter Hardy, the father of Spider-Man's comic book love interest the Black Cat. Category:Created by MaxGoji Category:Spider-Man Category:LEGO Category:Youtube Category:Stop motion Category:Earth-20397